Various medical procedures utilize anchors to secure damaged skeletal tissue or soft tissue. Tissues, such as bone or soft-tissue, that have been fragmented, fractured, broken, torn, pulled, stretched, or otherwise damaged need to be set and held in specific orientations to properly heal. Anchors may be useful for securing/attaching various medical instruments, such as cables, sutures, and bone fixation devices, to a bone for the purpose of fixating bone fragments in place. For example, conventional anchors are positioned in a bone and the medical instruments are coupled to the anchors. These conventional anchors are non-deployable, such that once positioned in the bone, no portion of the anchors deploy.